


Dirty Little Secret

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: Jessica drags you to a party where you meet a Cowboy named Dean.Warnings: Smut, 18+
Relationships: Dean Winchester / Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 25





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why my mind immediately went to a Halloween fic but it did and I am not sorry lol!!! This is for the SPN Pond Unfic Challenge (On Tumblr) which was so much fun to participate in!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing full on smut so pls be nice!! Hope you all enjoy and as always, feedback is GOLD!!!!
> 
> No beta for this fic so all mistakes are mine!!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

“I don’t know about this outfit.” You explain to Jessica while making your way out of the bathroom. “The skirt is kind of short.” You remark, trying to pull it down a bit while standing in front of the mirror.

She makes her way behind you, pulling the skirt back to where it’s supposed to be. “The skirt is short on purpose, Y/N. You look hot.” Her eyes widen, every syllable being enunciated.

And even though she reassured you that you look good, this costume was definitely not something you typically wear. Jessica thought it would be super fun to dress as Velma and Daphne from Scooby Doo, but what you weren’t aware of is how revealing the costume actually was.

You just couldn’t believe you agreed to an outfit before seeing it. You hands tracing along the purple skirt as your eyes scan the bright, white Go-go boots. “I don’t know. I am definitely not a Daphne.” You huff, still unsure about the whole situation.

She spins you round and holds you at arms length, “Trust me Y/N, you are going to be the hottest chick at this party. Every boy is going to be drooling over you.” Jesscia sounded so sure of her statement that you actually start to believe her. Turning back around and taking one more deep breath, mentally gaining confidence before heading out the door.

After a short walk, you make your way to one of the houses off campus, there were already tons of people drinking, dancing, and talking when you and her arrived. You wave to a couple of people that you know from school before following Jessica into the house.

As you enter the house, it was simple and plain with little to no decorations. A standard two story building, with white and green accents. The furniture was basic and you couldn’t understand how anyone could live this bare. You follow Jessica, your hand in hers as she leads you both around the house. Jessica finally pulls you towards the living room where she spots her boyfriend, Sam.

The smile on his face when their eyes met was heavenly and they both share a small yet meaningful kiss before Jesscia pulls away and introduces you, “Sam, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Sam.”

“Hi, heard tons about you.” You smile, shaking Sam’s hand.

“Hopefully all good things.” He chuckles. “By the way, you both look great.” Sam exclaims, with both you and Jessica responding with wide smiles and laughter.

“Where’s your brother, I want him to meet Y/N?” Jessica asks Sam, standing on her tippy-toes to look around the room.

“I don’t know, I haven't seen him in a while.” He shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

“Like a Frat brother?” You question again, growing more concern. You definitely did not want to meet any Frat boy after the last horrible date you went on.

“No, like my actual brother.” His response calming your nerves. A sign of relief escaping your lips.

“You two will definitely hit it off.” Jessica grabs you with her words filling with excitement.

You laugh at how excited she is becoming over you meeting some boy. Of course she would want you to date Sam’s brother, it would be the best of both worlds. But you weren’t expecting to meet anyone tonight, though your costume would suggest otherwise.

The nerves from before coming to settle back in and you hand immediately finding its way to the back of your skirt, trying to pull it down. With no luck, you huff letting the skirt be and deciding to get yourself a drink being the best way to calm your nerves. You tell Sam and Jessica you plan, and leave them in the living room talking amongst themselves and other party guests.

Making your way into the kitchen, you see a table full of snacks and some punch, which you knew was definitely spiked. You pick up a red cup, waiting your turn to grab some punch.

“Hey there, Cowboy.” You say to the man dressed in a Cowboy costume, pouring himself some green punch. The confidence finding its way back to you. A chuckle leaving his lips at your statement.

He brings the drink to his lips as he looks you up and down. His eyes slowly growing darker and you let him take his time. “Didn’t know the Scooby Gang was going to be here.”

As you get yourself a drink, you remark back, “Well it’s just Velma and I, the boy stayed home.”

“That’s good news to me.” He winks at you. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Y/N.” You smile. “I like your cowboy costume.”

“I’m actually the sheriff,” He smirks, pointing to his badge.

“Well, then I’m sorry, officer.” Your eyes grow, batting your lashes slowly at him.

“You want to go somewhere a little more quiet?” He asks, taking another sip of his drink.

“Only if you let me be in charge of the cuffs.” You playfully reply before placing your hand in Dean’s as he leads you upstairs. You minding racing as you know exactly what is going to happen once you and him are alone.

Dean guides you down the hallway and into the last bedroom on the right. It resembles the downstairs perfectly with little to no furniture. You make your way around the room, your fingers tracing along any bare surface, finally ending at his desk. You notice several pictures pinned above, bending down slightly to look at them.

“Is this where you bring all the girls, Dean?” You ask jokingly still looking at the pictures, a smile growing on your face when you realize it was Dean when he was younger.

“Surprisingly, you are actually the first.” He stalks his way over to you, “Something about you being dressed as Daphne, makes you look really hot.” His heavy footsteps growing louder, finally ending with him inches from your body.

His hands gaze over your shoulders, pulling the light fabric softly. “I mean only if you want to, Y/N?” He breathes out, his hot breath traveling it's way over your soft skin.

“Of course I do.” You answer, leaning back into him. Your backside grazing the growing member in his pants.

And just as you accepted the invitation, his lips fell onto your neck. Sucking and biting the delicate skin, creating little purple and pink bruises. His hands falling along your arms, soon wrapping around to hold your hands. He leans deeper into you, the fabric between you two soon growing too much from him, as he gently pushes you forward with both hands on the desk.

His rough palms grazing along the fabric, finally settling on your skirt. Pulling the fabric down a bit as it shapes your ass perfectly. A sound of him being satisfied mumbles through his throat, only creating a wet spot between your legs. He finally pushes the skirt up over your hips, tugging lightly on your panties as he pulls them out from your folds and his fingers finding their way into your core.

You brace yourself as his fingers push inside of you, filling you up. A loud moan escaping your lips, in which Dean lowly growls, “You gotta keep it down, baby.” His words dipped with honey only making the experience more pleasurable. His soft lips press to your temple for a kiss while he closes the gap between you two, with the other hand wrapping around groping your breast.

His long fingers slipping in and out of you, making you spread your legs a little. Your pussy throbbing with every push and pull, sending your eyes rolling back and your hips pressing against him. His finger finally slipping out from your core, making you whine. His middle finger making its way to your clit, messaging it in circles, getting you more aroused for what’s to come.

“You’re all wet for me, aren’t you baby?” Dean purrs in your ear. You can hear him unbelt his belt and push off his clothes, as he continues to play with you. Only pulling away from you to give you exactly what you want. You push your ass back a bit to help him. He moans deeply as he pushes himself all the way in, his hands on both sides of your hips.

His thrusts are slow as he leans his chest against your back, wrapping his arms around you. Every moment feeling like sweet bliss, his soft lips grazing the back of your ear lobe as both of your moans fill the room.

After a couple of minutes, Dean picks up the pace. Quickly pushing away from you, holding onto your hips tightly. You whimper with the sudden change of motion. Your core building with fire as his thrust becomes uneven and messy. His grunts and speed help you over the end and your walls clench around him, sending him growling as he fills you up with his semen.

The silence of the room falling over the both of you as you stand there catching your breaths.

“Wow.” He breathes out, his forehead resting against your back.

“I could say the same thing.” You laugh a little, turning around in his arms.

He places a sweet kiss on your lips, and in that moment you realized that you had sex with a man before kissing him, which was a first. And in reality everything about this night was a first. Having a one night stand, not kissing him until now, and actually getting to cum was all an upside to this situation.

He pulls away too soon, you send a pout towards him as he pulls back up his pants and boxers.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t completely over.” He mentions, placing another soft kiss on your puffy lips. “But,” He says, pulling away, “I do have to be a good host and make sure everything is in check. So I’ll see you down there?” He questions, moving a strand of hair out of your face.

You shake your head, watching him leave the room, a quick smile flashes on his face before completely being gone. You huff a little at him leaving but as soon as the door closes, you could not believe what just happened.

You jumped up and down a bit, a huge smile growing on your face. After a moment of being over the moon excited for yourself, you get somewhat decent and make your way to the bathroom to get cleaned up and head back down to the party.

As you head down the stairs, you see Sam and Jessica in the same place you left them. They are the most social people you know, so you weren’t surprised at all. 

“There you are.” Jessica exclaims. “Where were you?” She questions, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” You mention, like she would actually believe you just had sex with an insanely attracitve man.

“Oh there he is.” Sam says, “Hey!” He shouts over the crowd towards someone.

As you look over to who Sam is talking to, you notice Dean start to come your way. Dozens of thoughts begin running through your head.

“Y/N, this is my brother, Dean.” Sam explains as Dean is finally in front of you, and what he just said was definitely not one of the thoughts.

Dean holds out his hand as your eyes grow. A smirk forming on his lips, knowing full well you’ll keep quiet about your earlier interaction.

“Hi.” You whisper, placing your hand in his.

“Wait have you guys met before?” Jessica asks Dean, noticing your expression.

“No, I don't believe we have.”


End file.
